


Sleeping through the Aftermath

by ausmac



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: A vignette of what might have happened as Damen lay recovering from his wounds at the end of the final book.





	Sleeping through the Aftermath

 

He steps inside the room and pauses with his back to the doorframe, focusing on the still figure lying on the bed.  When he sees the slow, regular rise and fall of Damen’s chest, Laurent takes in a deep, slow breath and moves to stand next to the bed, looking down, not touching.

“Your Majesty.”

He glances at the doctor who’d stood and bowed at his entry, nods and returns his attention to Damen.  “How is he?”

“He is doing well.”  The doctor puts down his scroll and moves to stand across next to his patient.  He rests one hand gently on Damen’s forehead.  “No sign of infection as yet and, as you know, the blade missed anything important.  The blood loss has left him weak and tired.  Other than that, he is as well as could be expected.  It is fortunate he is so vigorous.”

Lauren’s lips quirk briefly.  “Vigorous.  Yes, he is that.”  As the doctor retreats to his chair, sensing a dismissal, Laurent lays his hand on Damen’s cheek.  It is pleasantly warm, a positive sign of life.  At his touch the eyelids twitch and lift and he runs his fingers up into the dark curls, pushing the damp fringe back.  It is comforting to touch him so, to feel the firm, living skin beneath his fingers. 

Dark eyes, unfocused at first, finally lock on his face and Damen’s lips curve upwards as the eyelids dip in pleasure.  “Nice. Your hand..cool.”  His voice is a rough shade of its normal deep power.

“Are you thirsty?”

“Hmmm.”  Damen’s tongue slides out and licks his dry lips.  “Very.”

Laurent turns his head towards the doctor for confirmation, and the older man nods.  “Yes, he needs plenty of fluids to help restore his lost blood.  The pitcher contains iced water and some medicines.  Let him sip it.”

“See,” Laurent says quietly, as he pours out a glass from the pitcher, “I get to play the doctor’s assistant.  You get to play a sad, battered patient who must obey my orders.”  He slides a hand carefully beneath Damen’s back.  “Now, sit up very carefully.  Doctor, be so kind as to push those pillows behind him.”

It is soon done and Damen, a little white about the mouth, is propped up at an angle that allows him to drink from the glass Laurent holds to his lips.  “There, better?”

“Hmm.  It doesn’t hurt too much.  Just a bit weak.”

Laurent speaks without turning.  “Doctor, you may take a few hours’ rest.  I will attend to our patient.”

“Yes, your Majesty.  Please call on me if his Exalted requires my attention.”

As the door closes, Laurent slides one hand down across Damen’s chest, adjusting the wide linen bandage wrapped around his side.   “Look at you, all helpless and weak and vulnerable.  It’s really quite charming.  Now tell me the truth.”

Damen gives a small sigh.  “It hurts but it’s bearable.  And your fascination in seeing me battered and injured is a little eccentric.”

“Nonsense.  It’s perfectly reasonable.”  Laurent slips onto the bed, carefully pressing himself against Damen’s undamaged side.  “It satisfies my natural urges.”  He lets his fingers wander across Damen’s chest, touching one nipple and then the other.  “You tend to overwhelm one through sheer size alone.  Now and then,” he drawls, pinching one nub, “it’s pleasant to be in control.”

Damen takes his hand and lifts it to his lips, kissing the palm.  “Nothing new there.  You were always in control.”  Damen’s mouth opens and he yawns and raises a hand to wipe his face.  “More tired than I thought.

Laurent snags the blanket and pulls it up over them both, laying his head carefully on Damen’s upper arm.  “I’ll stay a while.”

“As long as you like…”  The dark eyes drift close as he turns his face towards Laurent.  He yawns again, and mutters something unintelligible as he falls asleep.

Laurent stays awake for some time, watching him breathe and wondering.

 _What did I do to deserve this?  Or more correctly, with all the dreadful things I did, how did I manage to keep him?_ He gently strokes Damen’s head, absently running his fingers through the thick hair.  He and Damen were opposites in almost every way.  Whereas he saw things in shades and complex patterns, Damen’s worldview is straightforward and uncomplicated.  His fighting style is one of deception, misdirection, drawing the enemy into situations that played on their weakness.  Damen attacks the strongest point, trusting in his own abilities to overpower.  _I lie almost as a matter of instinct, he tells the truth without thinking of any alternative._  

Damen is large, powerfully built, all muscular strength and energy, an unstoppable force.  Laurent is fast, subtle, dexterous with unmatched speed and lightning reactions.  If he can strike first, he could kill.  If Damen strikes first, Laurent’s skills are useless.  _We counter each other, balance each other.  He stops me from being cruel, I stop him from being foolish._

It is a reassuring realisation, and Laurent drifts to sleep beside his lover with a smile on his lips at the symmetry of it.


End file.
